Now or Never
by BigBoss87
Summary: A little E/O for the end of the Year...


Hey kiddos,

So here's a little E/O for the end of that year!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING: SHOW OR CHARACTERS! THE SONG IS "_NOW OR NEVER_" by Mark Medlock**

Have a great end of this year a a big and amazing beginning of the new one!

See ya next Year!

Love & Kisses!

BigBoss87

* * *

- So, I'd like to remember you that New Year's Eve is at 8 pm at mine.

- We'll be there Cap.

- Good! See you tonight.

They all left the precinct for their respective house.

- _Buzz buzz_

- Yeah?

- _It's your escort boy miss!_

- Asshole! Come in!

30 sec later, she opened the door and saw a grinning Elliot behind it.

- Hey!

- You're…

- I know! Ready?

- In a minute.

She went to her room, arranged her outfit , hair and came back to him.

- Done.

- Wow!

- What?

- You're…. Beautiful Liv!

- Wanted to make an effort for the last night of the year.

- True.

- By the way, you look handsome El!

She smiled and left her apartment. He smiled and closed her apartment door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night at Cragen past in a great atmosphere. They were like a….big family: The father, the brothers and the little sister… But...her attitude toward Elliot was a little more than between brother & sister! He played that game too. After all, he was divorced and all free so…

Munch organized a karaoke for « having a funny end of that year and a good beginning of the new one ».

They all sang alone and with someone else! Girls had a quarto on «_ I'm so exiting_ ». Boys sang «_ Macho men_ »

When Elliot heard the first notes of a new song, he smiled. He made his way to Olivia.

_Uhhhhhhhh yeah yeah yeah ohhhhh yeah_

- Liv?

- Yep?

- May I have that dance?

She smiled and took his hand.

_Please tell me one more time  
that I'm not dreamin'  
I paint clouds with sunshine  
loved more than feel it  
could it be forever?  
it´s a night i will remember  
together we are stronger than alone_

They were in the background of the living room, closer than never. They were against each other, Liv's arms around his neck, his at the end of her back!

_Baby  
I believe it's now or never  
together we are beautiful  
I know  
one song before I go  
just a song before I go..._

I believe it's now or never  
or will I see the sun again  
who knows  
its a long long way to go  
its a long long way I know  


They were in their bubble, like if nothing else happened around them…

_I know my time will come  
from the beginning  
I'm sure  
I won´t give up  
Love is for living  
Will I find tomorrow  
baby can´t you see my sorrows  
nobody knows the way I feel tonight_

ohhhhh yeahh

Nothing, not even the countdown for the beginning of the New Year!

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6

_I believe its now or never  
together we are beautiful  
I know  
one song before I go  
a song before I go.. yeah yeah yeah_

I believe its now or never  
or will I see the sun again  
who knows  
It's a long long way to go  
It's a long long way I know

They stared at each other, looked at the others and the T.V. their friends were smiling and acting like kids.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Everyone said « **HAPPY NEW YEAR** ». There was some kisses between friends. Elliot looked at Olivia and it was a short black film. Their eyes went to the other one lips, the distance was shorter and finally, there was the first contact between their lips. It was just a simple « New Year's kiss ». But it rapidly became a little more.

_I believe its now or never  
together we are beautiful  
I know  
One song before I go  
just a song before I go_

It became a real kiss between a couple. They deepened it, never wanted to stop it. When air became a problem, they broke apart and their look matched.

_I believe its now or never  
or will I see the sun again  
who knows_

Elliot smiled and put one of her locks behind her ear.

- Happy New Year my Livia!

- You too El!

- You think it's gonna be a good year for once?

- Don't know! But for sure…the beginning is really great.

- Same here.

_It's a long long way to goit's a long long way I know_

They laughed and kissed again. For sure that year was going to be good for their couple.

* * *

Well, let me know.....and push the magic button!!


End file.
